Smut
by Your Pet SceneKid
Summary: Lightly OOC and smutty oneshot - Suzaku X Lelouch -


**Random Sex Scene**

Why? Because it's sexy, duh.

* * *

Lelouch **X** Suzaku

"It's better this way, right?" Suzaku murmured, pushing the younger, raven haired boy against the hallway wall.

"No.. you're still in uniform-" Lelouch was cut off by a direct kiss from the attacking brunette. Suzaku pinned his wrist over his head, intruding on his body. How did it turn out like this? His enemy, his rival, dominating his body and licking the insides of his mouth. It was degrading, but he couldn't shove the boy off, he realized how much he wanted this. He broke the kiss "We're in the middle of the hallway.."

"It's late, nobody's here" he whispered

"But.." Suzaku resumed the kiss and pushed himself onto the boy. It was useless, he was far more physically fit. Lelouch gasped as he felt a hand arc between his legs. The brunette slid the hand around into the back of the boy's tight denim pants, the other sliding up his shirt. He could feel Suzaku's body between his legs and his own body being pressed against the wall behind him. His resistance faded, his stomach tinged and the feeling rose up his spine. Suzaku took the boy's hand and guided it down his body. Lelouch's eyes widened.

"Y-You're .. huge.. " he gasped, feeling the mass through the skin tight uniform. Suzaku smirked and put both his hands around the boy's ass, lifting him off the ground and pinning him against the wall. Lelouch strattled the other boy in return. The butterfly feeling rose from his stomach to his sides. He could feel himself falling under the illusion of the dominating boy in front of him. Suzaku cupped the boy's mouth, then slid a finger inside. Lelouch moved his tongue around it, sucking at the second, then the third. He stared for a second, then hastily pulled his fingers out and set the boy on the ground, undoing his outfit and letting the top fall around his waste.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch said looking up. His eyes widened, again.

"You have a small mouth.. make sure you bite down hard" Suzaku said before shoving his cock down the boy's throat. Lelouch froze as Suzaku forcefully pulled his face back and forth over his cock. He grabbed the boy's hair and forcefully shoved it down his throat. Lelouch let his tongue slide back and forth across the older boy's cock, barely able to fit it all in his mouth. There's no way he could stop now, he the boy's hands gripping his hair and the massive thing sliding in and out of his mouth. Did he enjoy this? The forcefulness and this other side of Suzaku, it was entirely new to him.

"More.. mm.. good boy.." Suzaku said gritting his teeth. He abruptly halted and pulled out of the boy's mouth, who, now catching his breath, gave no resistance to being picked up again and pinned against the wall, resuming their earlier position.

He undid the boy's zipper and removed the pants. Lelouch could see him eyeing up the black, skin tight hiphuggers clinging to his crotch. He felt a hand slide around his ass, and soon the fingers slid under the fabric.

"You're tight.." he said inserting another finger. Lelouch let his legs wrap around the other boy, welcoming him inside. Suzaku positioned the end of his cock against the boy's hole and stopped. "Beg for it." Lelouch looked up into his eyes.

"F-Fuck me.." he whispered into Suzaku's ear.

"Kiss me and say it"

Lelouch put his lips on the other boy's, licking and welcoming his tongue.

"*mm*.. F-Fuck.. *mmph*.. Fuck me" he said, the other boy's hot breath. Suzaku smiled and slid his cock into the welcoming entrance. "A-Ahh! Nng.. Suzaku.."

He slid all the way in and stuck his tongue in the boy's mouth, earning moans of pleasure.

"Lelouch.. I.. *Ahh* love you.. " he whispered "it's so.. wet.."

"Suzaku.. make me.. yours" he said looking up, his tongue hanging out and his body resonating with pleasure he'd never felt until now. Every spot Suzaku's hands touched sent shivers up his spine. He couldn't contain the moans and yelps of pleasure with each pump the older boy forced inside of him.

Lelouch reached multiple orgasms, clenching Suzaku while they licked the inside of each others mouths. It went on and on, his ass became a toy whose sole purpose was to squeeze the fluids out of Suzaku. He ended up on the floor, with the brunette on top of him pounding and sliding in and out of him. Lelouch, screaming in pleasure, threw his arms around him and welcome every oncoming thrust of ecstasy into his body.

"S-Suzaku.. *Nn* you're.. amazing.. *Ahh*" he whispered.

"I'm.. *Hn* gonna cumm.. " he said. His thrusts got more intense, he grabbed the boy's waist and drove his cock inside of him with force, going all the way in each time "Oh god.."

"C-Cumm in me.. do it.."

Suzaku's thrusts grew faster and faster, gripping Lelouch's slender leg that was hanging over his shoulder and the other one wrapped around his waist. "A-Almost...*Hn!*" He thrusted again and exploded in the boy, he came to his orgasm spilling more and more with each oncoming thrust. Lelouch's eye widened as he felt it filling him all the way up, leaking out onto the floor.

"It's.. t-too much.. Suzaku.. *Ahh!* S-Suzaku!" Suzaku came to his final thrust, releasing more of his seed into the boy. He collapsed on the other boy, both sweaty and breathing heavily.

"S-Sorry.." he said, barely able to speak. Lelouch kissed him softly before letting his head fall back to the floor, drained of energy. Was this really Suzaku? He wasn't sure exactly what to think, in fact he couldn't think. All he could do for now was kiss the panting boy lying on top of him before being picked up and carried back to their dorm.

It was the first time they'd slept together, his head rested on the older boy's chest, strattling him while Suzaku cupped his ass. He couldn't explain the feelings right now, all he could feel was happiness. He knew he would have to explain everything tomorrow, but for now.. he looked up at his significant other, who was smiling in his sleep, he too couldn't help but grin as he drifted off into the deepest sleep he'd ever fell into.

** ~Fin**


End file.
